Minding the Nest
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy come back from their first date to discover they've become parents. Better than it sounds.
1. What's the worst that could happen?

1. The Worst That Could Happen

Raven and Beast Boy slowly flew back to the Tower. Beast Boy glanced over at Raven as they rode her black energy disc. "Come on," he said beseechingly, "you gotta admit, that was actually fun, and nothing terrible happened."

Raven glanced at him and sighed. "Okay, I admit...it was fun. You surprised me, Gar. I never took you for a theater buff."

He shrugged. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Raven. But if you'll give me a chance, I'll be glad to show you." There wasn't anything suggestive in the way he said it. He was being sincere.

She sighed. "I'll sleep on it, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay!" He was happy with this. He had been expecting a flat no. He actually had a chance.

They landed at the enterance of the Tower. When they opened the door, and their communicators went off.

"Recorded message delivered. TIme stamp: 5:30 pm today."

"That was near the start of the play," Raven said curiously. "Nearly 3 hours ago."

Beast Boy flipped open the communicator. "It's from Cyborg."

The message played.

"Hey, ya'all. Sorry to ditch you like this, but Jinx called from the North Tower. She's got an emergency on her hands, and needs my help." Beast Boy smirked. Everyone knew Cyborg'd drop everything if Jinx so much as had the sniffles, ever since they started dating. "Robin, Star, I tried to call you, but your comms were off. I wonder why that was, if you were off shopping?" Raven actually let off a low chuckle at this. "Raven, you know what you said you'd do to me if I interrupted your first date, I wasn't gonna risk it." Beast Boy glanced at Raven, and she looked away, pulling her hood up to hide her blush. "Anyway, I'm sure you all can handle anything that happens while I'm gone. What's the worst that could happen?"

Beast Boy chuckled. "You threatened Cyborg to keep him from interrupting?"

Raven glowered at Beast Boy. "Okay, so I was looking forward to it. It was my first date ever, after all. Even if it wasn't yours..." She turned away.

Beast Boy lowered his gaze. "Sorry..."

She shook her head. "Let's just go in. Robin and Starfire have probably been back for a while."

"Knowing them, we'll probably catch them in the middle of 'the making of the bumgorfs'," Beast Boy said, mimicking Star's voice for the end of it.

Getting to the common room, Raven froze. "Well...you were half right..."

A red headed baby Tamaranean girl was floating around the common room, followed closely on the ground by a black haired baby human boy wearing a mask. The Tamaranean girl was giggling as she floated by, and the human boy was crawling and reaching towards her, alternately grunting and laughing.

Beast Boy grreeted the sight...badly. "Dude! What the f***?"

Raven smacked him in the back of the head. "Beast Boy!"

But it was too late. The Tamaranean girl giggled. "F***! F***!"

The human boy laughed. "F***! F***!"

Raven groaned. "Whoever they are...somehow, Beast Boy, I know this is YOUR fault."

"It's Robin and Starfire."

"Can't be!"

"Their scent matches exactly."

Raven just stared, then sank into a chair, groaning. 


	2. What's going on?

2. What's going on?

Cyborg arrived at the North Tower, feeling good about himself. He was here to help Jinx, and from the sound of her message, it shouldn't be that serious an emergency. Getting out of the T-car, he stepped out. "Jinx? I'm here-oomph!"

Jinx cannoned into him. "Cyborg! Thank god! I have no idea what to do, I need your help desperately!"

Suddenly, this didn't seem like such a small emergency anymore. "What's going on?"

"Come upstaris and see."

Upstairs, Cyborg saw Hot Spot, Herald, and Argent...in daipers. "Umm..."

"They've been turned into babies. Freaky, I know, and I have no idea how to handle kids!"

"Wildebeast seems normal, at least," Cyborg said, pointing to where Wildebeast ws unchanged.

"Well, he's only 3 to begin with. WHAT DO I DO?"

Cyborg held Jinx gently, trying to calm her down. "Well, first things first, I'll build some cribs and see how much of their powers they have. While I'm doing that, run down to the store and stock up on baby formula. From the distinct lack of teeth, they're not ready for solid food. Might also want to stock up on diapers."

"Right," Jinx said, heading for the door. A black portal suddenly barred her way.

"Cyborg," Raven stepped out of the portal. "This better be a REAL emergency or...oh Azar, not here, too!"

"Raven! What do you mean, here too?"

"Robin and Starfire have also been...babified."

"Ouch! Well, I'm sure you and BB can handle it. It'll make good practice for later!"

Raven glowered at him. Then she turned to Jinx. "How come you weren't affected?"

"I was out when it happened, picking up..." She whispered in Raven's ear.

"Ah," Raven said, glad her hood hid her blush. "Something tells me you won't have the energy to need that for a while."

Jinx nodded. "Now I need to get baby stuff. I hope I don't run into any reporters. Gods, that would be embarrassing."

One of Cyborg's tools suddenly snapped and hit him in the face. "Aw, s***!" he shouted.

Jinx and Raven winced. As expected, three little voices started saying, "S***!" at the top of their lungs, laughing.

Raven groaned. "I'll leave you two to it. At least all of yours have hman digestion systems..." she warped back to Jump City.

Meanwhile, at the home Tower...

"Beast Boy! This is a surprise! Tell me, how is my little Bumgorf doing?"

"Starfire's doing just fine, Galfore," Beast Boy said into the interstellar communicator. "Sorry about the lack of picture. We're having some technical difficulties." This was a lie. He'd turned off picture so Galfore wouldn't see Starfire as a baby in the background.

"Oh, I see. What can I do for you, Beast Boy?"

"Well, you know how Starfire and Robin have been getting...close?"

"Oh yes, this I noticed. I believe it was this closeness more than anything else that led her to decide her home was on Earth. By chance are they wed yet?"

"No, they aren't. But...on that note, I had a question. Out of idle curiousity, what do you feed baby Tamaraneans?"

Galfore was quiet. "Why do you need to know this?"

"Well, assuming Robin and Starfire eventually have kids, we'll need to know what to feed them. And if I know ahead of time...Robin will owe me."

Galfore laughed. "Humans are so intruiging. Actually, Tamaranean infants drink their mother's breast milk, much the same as human infants do, I understand."

"True...but would a half-human digestive track be able to digest it, or get the full nutrient compliment from it? After all, Tamaraneans have 7 stomachs, while humans have only one."

"That's a point...but what alternative is there?"

"What if an infants mother is...unavailable? Do have an equivalent to baby formula?"

"Baby formula?"

"It's a kind of substitute for breast milk humans have, produced artificially to feed orphaned infants or babies whose mother's have difficulty producing breast milk. Do you have anything like that?"

"Yes, we do. It's a rather interesting mixture, but I don't see how it will help you..."

"If you can send me all the chemical details - chemical composition of ingredients, proportions, the end nutrient product - Cyborg will be able to figure out a good balance to craft something equivalent to work for a half-human out of earth ingredients."

"Oh, an excellent idea! Can you recieve data streams?"

"Sure send it on. And I owe you big."

"Inform me of the wedding and birthings in time to attend, and we are even."

"Sure thing, Galfore! Talk to you soon." Beast Boy disconnected voice, and examined the data for the chemical composition. "Okay...hmm...I got this."

By the time Raven returned, he was working various chemical compounds. "Beast Boy, what are you doing?" she asked him.

"Making baby formula for Starfire."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Got the recipe from Galfore."

Raven stared at him. "You told him about this?"

"No, I told him it was in case a half-human infant couldn't digest Tamaranean breast milk, Cyborg could use the formula to create a balanced substitute."

Raven stared at him. "That's...actually pretty clever."

THe substance in the finished vat glowed pink. "And I got it right, according to the directions on making the formula."

"You can work chemistry?"

"I told you there was a lot you didn't know." He pulled off his goggles. "The kids are in their cribs. Robin's drinking human baby formula as we speak."

Raven looked at Beast Boy, surprised. "I'm impressed. You actually know what you're doing."

He smiled. "Does this mean I'm forgiven for, you know, the curse word?"

She rolled her eyes. "We'll see."

"Okay." He filled a bottle from the vat and handed it to her. "This stuff will keep for weeks as is, so it's your turn for a feeding." He fell backwards onto a hammock, snoring as soon a she hit.

Laughing silently, Raven leaned over and placed a light kiss on his brow. "You make a pretty good Dad, BB," she said, walking out, not noticing his smile as she left.

Coming into Star's room, she saw the crib arrangements. Robin's was about normal, but Star's had a reinforced roof canopy as well. Opening it up, Raven seized Starfire. "TIme to eat, Star. No, you eat the formula, not the crib." She managed to wrestle Star around until she was drinking from the bottle. When she finished, she burped, curled up, and fell asleep. Raven set her in her crib.

Robin was already asleep in his, the empty bottle discarded beside him, but he was fussing. Picking him up, Raven patted him on the back until he burped, then set him back down. She sat down in a chair nearby, watching over them as they slept. She summoned a book from her room, keeping one eye on the babies as she read. 


	3. Word Gets Around

3. Word Gets Around

Titans East...

"What the hell?" Speedy demanded, coming into the tower to discove he was suddenly the oldest one there.

He was greeted by several giggles.

"Hell! Hell!" baby Bumblbee proclaimed, sipping around the air giggling.

"Hell!" baby Aqualad shouted, floating in the tub.

"Demonios!" a baby Mas and Menos proclaimed, the word being translated into Spanish.

Speedy sweatdropped. "I am in WAY over my head here..."

Working hard, he managed to get everyone situated. He mixed up a kelp mix for Aqualad, and some formula for the other babies. He had a real hard time getting Bumblebee to drink her formula, and Mas and Menos kept dashing around the Tower like crazy. He even went so far as to disconnect the alarm so he wouldn't have any headaches he couldn't handle.

He'd finally gotten Aqualad, Mas, and Menos situated in seperate sleeping areas (the tub for Aqualad, and cribs seperated by a wall for the twins), and was chasing Bumblebee around the Tower - and was THIS close to shooting her out of the air - when there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it.

"You know, a girl might think a guy wasn't serious about the relationship if he stood her up twice in a row," Cheshire said, tossing two bags of loot at him. "Stealing's really no fun without you trying to stop me. I made sure the silent alarm went off so you'd know and everything!"

"I'm sorry, Cheshire," Speedy said, face in his hands. "The Tower alarm's off just now, I just have my hands so full."

"The alarm's off? How'd you slip that one past Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee chose that exact moment to break for freedom. "WHEE!" she shouted, zipping out the door into the city.

"AARRGGHH!" Speedy shouted, reaching for his bow. Cheshire stopped him.

"Karen!" she called, her voice honeyed. Bumblebee turned towards her. "Want a sweetie?" she said, pulling a lolipop out of her sleeve.

"Lolli!" Bumblebee shouted, zipping down into Cheshire's arms. She opened the lollipop and began to suck on it. After a while, she finished it and fell asleep.

Cheshire turned to a shocked Speedy. "Children respond to kindness and sweets. And if you want them to sleep, lace the sweets with a child sized dose of nock out powder."

Speedy shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me. How'd you have the lollipop prepared so fast?"

"I had it ready ahead of time. I was trained to be prepared for anything."

Speedy smirked at her. "Have you always been prepared for everything that came your way?"

She was quiet for a while. "Everything but you, Roy."

He smiled softly. "Think you could give me a hand, Jade? I have no clue what I'm doing, and could really use your help."

She removed her mask. "I think I'd like that." She went inside with him.

Jinx got back to her tower, pushing a cart full of diapers and baby formula. "Wildebeast, thanks so much for finding that villain making a ruckus in Sector 12. No one was anywhere near to see what I was buying, thank goodness. Think you could handle any future neccessarry trips?"

Wildebeast snorted and nodded.

Cyborg smiled. "You got back just in time, Jinx." He gestured to the cradles he'd built. "I just got everything finished. The babies are safely ensconed in their cribs, and we're ready to feed them once the formula's prepared."

Jinx smiled. "Thanks, tin man. Don't know what I'd do without you." She gave him a quick kiss and went to prepare the formula.

"I'll handle any changing that needs doing," Cyborg said pleasently. "After all, I can turn my nose off!"

"Cyborg, you're a godsend!" Jinx declared with relief. "I don't know if I could handle that."

There was a squelching sound, followed by the scent of burning. Hot Spot started to cry. Cyborg sighed. "Guess it's time for the first change."

Wilsebeast snorted at Jinx and pointed towards Argent. THinking about it, Jinx nodded. "Cyborg, I think I'd better handle changing Argent. I mean, she might not like you knowing what her lady parts look like once she's back to normal, know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I getcha, Jinx." Everyone was quiet for a while.

"You...will be able to reverse this, won't you, Cyborg?"

Cyborg finished changing Hot Spot's diaper. "I don't know Jinx. I'll do what I can to figure out what's going on...but I don't even know what's causing it."

Magic made dealing with babies so much easier, in Raven's opinion. Both Star and Robin had needed changing before she'd finished two chapters, and she hadn't even needed to get near them until the dirty diaper was disposed of and a fresh one was back on. It felt wierd, handling them this wat with her magic, but they'd found it great fun, giggling the entire time. She guessed it tickled. Currently, though, theu were in need of contact, apparantly, as they didn't stop crying until she was holding both of them, and reading her book with her magic.

She glanced at the clock. It had only been an hour since Beast Boy clonked out. She'd give him at least another hour before declaring it his shift, but she was getting so tired...

She was woken by Beast Boy lifting the babies out of her arms. "I'll take over for now," he said simply. "You get some rest."

Nodding, still to tired to talk, she fell full length on Starfire's bed, too tired to move to her own room. However, she couldn't seem to settle, but was too exhausted to get up. As she felt embarrasment fill her, she turned. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" he said quickly. "Did you need something?"

"...something from my room..." she said, not meeting his eyes.

"I'll get it for you. Where is it?"

"In my closet...behind my clothes, on top of the chest with Malchior's book in it." She dreaded what he'd say when he saw what he was fetching.

Nodding, he left the room. He was back soon, smiling happily...carrying the giant chicken. Gently, he set it down next to her, and watched as she pulled it against her. "Not one word," she said, trying to glare.

"It's okay," he said simply. "I usually curl up to a pillow, myself. We all have our night time quirks."

He wasn't going to make a fuss over it. She wanted to do something...say something more...but then he started singing a lullaby to the babies, and she slowly drifted off...

Beast Boy smiled down at Raven as her soft breathing told him she had fallen asleep. To think, she needed to cuddle up to the chicken he gave her to sleep. She'd said he had hidden depths, but there were just so many things he didn't know about her, and everything he learned made her love her all the more...

He glanced down at the cribs. The babies were sleeping peacefully. He was torn. On the one hand, he wanted his friends to be back to normal as soon as possible. On the other hand...this setting, sitting here, watching the kids like this, being the Daddy with Raven the Mommy...he didn't want to lose that. He was half afraid that if this ended...he'd never get it back... 


	4. What Happens Now?

4. What Happens Now?

Speedy had managed to take care of the children at his tower a bit better, with Cheshire's help. However, this had led to a total abandonment of his hero work, his duties as a Titan. This was causing some problems. He didn't care, though. He had more important responsibilities just now.

Then the alert came in. Several meta-human villains were robbing a bank, and it had become a hostage situation. Speedy cursed. He had to do something, but...

"Go," Cheshire said to him as he watched the TV. "I'll watch the kids. You've got work to do, don't you?"

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Jade." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I owe you big." Grabbing his bow and arrows, he headed out.

Cheshire went and sat down by where the kids were. "He is far too trusting," she said to Bumblebee. "What if I were under orders to eliminate you all?" She pulled out a bottle of poison and set it in front of Bumblebee. "He's given me the perfect opportunity. I can think of 37 different ways all of you could die while he's gone, and there would be no proof it was me. I could even make it look like I had tried to protect you and failed, making me a fallen hero almost in his eyes. And I have more than enough time to do so. And yet...he knows this about me, and left you all in my care." She rolled onto her back on the table, staring at Bumblebee. "What do you make of that, Karen? What do I do with a guy like that? What do I do with all of this?"

Bumblebee was working the stopper out of the bottle. Then she moved to drink it. Jade snatched it out of her hands.

"Karen! That's too dangerous!" She stared at the baby. Most kids of that age, when something is snatched from them, will pout, scream, cry, and otherwise throw a fit. Bumblebee, however, was smiling at Jade.

"You..." Jade shook her head. "You've been playing us. You know who you are, and who's around you. You may have a baby's mind and body...but the thoughts processed in that mind are still those of the hero Bumblebee, aren't they?"

Bumblebee giggled.

"Then you knew...you were..." Jade shook her head. "I guess that teaches me. Were you trying to show me where I draw the line? Well, you're wrong. If I were under orders, you would all be dead."

Cheshire turned and walked over to watch the TV. Speedy had made it onto the scene, and was fighting the villains, doing a good job. "Roy...I told you I'd watch the kids...in a way, I gave you my word. I hope no orders I ever receive violate a promise I've made you...if it did, I do not know which I would obey. Hmph...I guess that old saw was right. The only way to choose between love and duty...is to avoid the situation where you must choose."

At Titans North, villainy was at an all time low, but with three heroes still active they'd been taking it in shifts. Wildebeast and one of the others would go to fight crime, and the last would stay and watch the kids.

Wildebeast was actually on night watch for the kids. He was actually pretty good at it. He knew if he needed something from Cyborg and Jinx, he was to wake them. However, he didn't need them much. He could manage feedings and burpings. However, his hands weren't too dextrous, so he would wake them if diapers needed changing.

Glancing in to check on them, he snorted. Cyborg and Jinx slept, curled up to each other. He wondered how they could enjoy that; from Jinx perspective, she was curled up to cold metal; from Cyborg's, he couldn't feel what he was curled up to beyond a sensation of increased temperature.

There was a cry in the night. Wildebeast sniffed the air, then walked over and nudged Jinx. She opened her eyes. "Argent?" she asked sleepily. Wildebeast nodded. Sighing, she got up, making sure not to jostle Cyborg's power cord. She headed out sleepily to change Argent.

A high pitched cry split the air of the Tower. "Starfire," Beast Boy mumbled without waking up.

"Got it," Raven mumbled. Getting up, she walked over, fed Star, changed her, and burped her. Once Star was fast asleep, she stumbled back to her bed and curled up to BEast boy again.

Another cry split the air. "Robin," Raven mumbled.

"On it," Beast Boy said. Getting up, he went and handled the Boy Blubber, as he reffered to the frequently crying infant. Once that was done, he went back and curled up to Raven.

They had changed the arrangements earlier that day. They had determined that, after dealing with the babies all day, neither of them had the energy to crawl to another room before conking out. Rather than leaving Star's room smelling like the two of them, they had shifted the babies to Raven's room, since her bed was big enough Beast Boy didn't have to shapeshift for them both to be comfortable. Since Raven handled Star exclusively and Beast Boy Robin, they had tried shifting them into their own rooms, but Star and Robin cried incessantly if they weren't in the same room at night.

Somehow, they wound up sleeping cuddled up to each other. Raven had said it was because there wasn't room in the bed for the both of them AND the chicken, and she needed to be cuddled up to something. Beast boy wisely hadn't pointed out the logical fallacy that the bed was technically big enough for three to sleep comfortably, so there was more than enough room for the chicken if he took the foot of the bed. The glare she'd given him when she'd made her point made it clear he was to shut up and say 'Yes dear', or something along those lines. He had settled for nodding. Besides, at the time he was too tired to argue, and he liked the idea of being cuddled up to Raven.

As two cries split the air, they both groaned. "The joys of parenthood," Beast Boy mumbled as they got up to tend to the kids.

"If we make it out of this in one piece, I am taking melvin, Timmy, and Teether to every bloody event they ask for. They were never this much trouble," Raven muttered under her breath.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Careful, for all you know, they're listening."

"And how could they manage that?" Raven paused, since Star had stopped crying, but she was nowhere near the cradle.

"Need some help, Raven?" Melvin asked, holding baby Star in her arms.

Raven groaned. Beast Boy chuckled, lifting Robin out of his cradle. "We could both use some help," he said, rocking the squalling infant.

Raven glanced at Melvin. "Are you gonna hold me to what I just said?" she asked.

"No. New mother's are always desperate for help. Besides, if you meant it, I won't need to, and if you didn't I wouldn't want to."

Raven winced. "You got me there. Where are the boys?"

"Tucked in in Beast Boy's bunk beds. I thought I'd help with the babies before I hit the hay. Why are Robin and Starfire babies?"

"Good question." Raven took Star from Melvin's arms. "Why don't you go kip down in Star's room. There's enough room there for Bobby, and Silkie would like the company."

"Okay. Good night, Raven." Melvin turned and yawned. Bobby picked her up and carried her off to bed.

Beast Boy groaned. "Now we've got five to look after."

"Make that six. At least two of them will be helpful."

They curled back up on the bed. "Please, Azar, let them sleep through the rest of the night," Raven mumbled as they dozed off. 


	5. Let's Get Together

5. Let's Get Together

Speedy wrestled the babies at Titans East into something resembling civilian clothes. "Come on, you lot. That last communication was for ALL Titans in these three Towers to meet up in Jump City central park in civies, and as far as I'm concerned, that means you lot. Now put on the blasted clothes!"

Jade came in, carrying Karen. "Roy, I told you honey works better than vinegar on babbies."

He looked over at her, his eyes twitching. "I don't DO honey." He did his best to be nice, especially with how much she'd helped him, but the kids were driving him insane.

Rolling her eyes, Jade walked over. She had dressed Karen in a little yellow onsie. She glanced down at the kids until they were all looking up at her...and raised an eyebrow.

The kids settled down. Before long, Roy had them dressed in civilian baby clothes, and he was in civies as well. "Thanks, Jade. YOu're really good with kids."

She shrugged. "They know I mean business. Are you sure I should come to this meeting? I am a villain, after all."

"I'm pretty sure this situation is what the meeting's about. It's not just Titans East dealing with this, after all."

"I know."

Roy was quiet for a while. "Besides, you might see something once it's all presented that we don't."

"I suppose." Jade sighed as she lifted Karen up. "This was nice, while it lasted."

"What do you mean?"

"All of this." She gestured at the Tower. "You and me, taking care of the kids together...almost like a family. Not that that could ever happen..."

"Why couldn't it?"

Cheshire rounded on him. "Because I can't change what I am, Speedy! I am an assassin. That means I will always be a villain! I can never be a hero, and you could never be a villain! We will always be on opposite sides of the super conflict! How do you make that work, Roy? Answer me that!"

He stared at her. "With care. We've never had to be in direct conflict where the stakes were high enough to matter...and until that day comes, why can't we just be how we are?"

"But where is the future in that? Eventually, one or the other of us will cross a line with the other, and then where will we be?" She turned around. "I'm an assassin, Roy. I've never killed anyone before...but that doesn't mean I won't. Could you forgive me if I did?"

He was silent for a long time. "That's what I thought," she said, turning to go.

"We leave our masks behind for this meeting," he said suddenly.

She looked at him. "I know that," she said sharply.

"When the time comes...why don't we just do that? Leave our masks behind...for good?"

She stared at him, shocked. "YOu'd...you'd just walk away from it all? Your friends in the Titans, being a hero...just like that?"

He looked her straight in the eye. "If you came with me...without a second thought."

She stared at him for a time. "It's true," she said. "Love truely does make fools of us all." She carried Karen out to the jet.

When she was out of his hearing range, she mumbled to herself, "And I am in love with a fool..."

Cyborg and Jinx loaded into the Jet, along with the babies. Wildebeast couldn't come, since 'civies' really couldn't apply to him. "Next stop, Jump City," Victor said, his holo-ring activated.

"Haven't been back there in a long time," Jennifer said, rubbing her finger where the holo-ring fit a little snugly. Her projection gave her mousse brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. "Is there a reason I'm brown from head to toe?" she asked at last.

"Uhh...it was unintentional," Victor said, sweatdropping. "I can reprogram it when we stop, if you like."

"No, it's fine. But next time, I want a say in what I look like."

"Right. How are the kids?"

Jennifer checked the monitors. "Doing fine in their own compartments. They should be fine. I hope somebody can give us some answers as to what caused all of this, Vic...and how we can undo it."

"You and me both, Jen. You and me both."

Garfield and Rachel gathered up baby Richard and Kori. "Melvin, Timmy, Teether!" Rachel called out. "Come on, we don't want to be late!"

"Coming!" The kids came rushing out, but paused. "Raven...is that you?"

Rachel smiled. THey had programed a couple of holo-rings for this trip. Hers gave her black hair, a pale but more human skin tone, and blue eyes. Garfield's gave him pale skin, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "Yes, Melvin, it's still us. It's just some of Cyborg's holo-rings. THese are sort of secret identities. I'm going by Rachel, and BB is going by Garfield."

"And before you laugh," Garfield spoke up, "That's actually my real name, and I didn't always shapeshift."

Melvin nodded. "Do I need a secret identity?"

Rachel and Garfield looked at each other. "I shouldn't think so," Rachel said. "You're not that well known as far as super heroes go."

"But just in case," Beast Boy pipped up, "I'd leave the cape behind and where a shirt without an M on it. TImmy, I'd recommend a onsie that doesn't have a T on it. Teether should be fine, though."

Once everyone was changed, they piled into the T-Car. Garfield started up the car, activating its camo-circuits to change its appearance to be more normal. "You know," Raven spoke up, "Victor is going to throw a fit when he finds out you're driving his car."

Garfield grinned. "I know. Isn't it great?" Starting the car, he drove out carefully, with the usual care that said louder than any bumper sticker, 'New Father first Family Drive.' 


	6. Let's Talk

6. Let's Talk

As the three groups got together at the park, some surprised glances were exchanged at the make up of the assembled...civilians. Finding a quiet area of the park with a few benches, everyone sat down, positioning a variety of baby strollers, carriers, and leashes.

Mas and Menos were in a curiously constructed double stroller that allowed them to see each other at all times, but not touch. Bumblebee, Argent, and Starfire were all on leashes, as they had a tendency to want to fly away. Jade was holding Bumblebee's leash, while Roy was holding Aqualad. Jennifer held Argent's leash, and had Herald in her lap. Victor held Hot Spot. Rachel held Starfire's leash, and baby Robin, Timmy, and Teether were allowed to wander under Melvin's watchful gaze.

"Okay, everyone," Garfield said, taking charge. "What do we know about what's happening so far?"

Roy spoke up. "Well, all I've been able to determine is that they're eating at a ferocious rate."

Garfield nodded. "Hyper-metabolic, huh? Seemed that way to me, too, which means they're probably at an accelerated aging rate, too."

Victor spoke up. "Whatever did this to them wasn't purely chemical. THere were some odd compounds in the area around them when they first changed, but nothing to cause this."

"I picked up some residual traces of magic," Rachel spoke up. "Enough to notice as out of place, but not enough to cause this on its own."

Garfield nodded. "That sounds like a combination effect, then. Someone who uses magic AND technology? That's not an MO we're familiar with, so it's either an unanticipated team up or someone we haven't dealt with before." As everyone stared at him, he continued to postulate. "The way it was so well coordinated, to hit all three towers, says that it's someone with at the very least a good deal of competent help, or with abilities that make such things unnecessarry. In either case, that doesn't sound like any of our usual villains. If it were, they would either have done something far more debilitating than turning some of the Titans into babies, made sure to get all of us, or would have taken action against us by now. THis means someone has a very long term plan in mind, and somehow this is part of it. If they haven't taken any action since, then everything is going according to said plan." He noticed everyone staring at him. "What?"

"Umm...Garfield?" Victor asked slowly. "Since when did you develop such a keen detective mind?"

Garfield smiled. "Training under Mento. Robin was just better at it than me, usually, so I would let him take the easier on me, too. Didn't make a fuss because it meant one more surprise I ahd for the bad guys."

Rachel smiled slowly. "Quite a boyfriend I've got, wouldn't you say, girls?"

Jade and Jennifer smiled, while the boys looked shocked. Garfield blushed at being called her 'boyfriend.'

Jade spoke up. "I have a couple of things to add. The memories and personalities of themselves as heroes...those are intact, but funneled through the child psyche. They are aware of what's going on, and will probably remember all of it quite vividly. Also, no presently active criminal organization is behind this, or I would have heard about it before I stopped at Titans East to talk to Roy."

Garfield raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Jade looked directly at him. "Because I'm an assassin working for the League of Shadows. If it's criminal, we know about it. And we hadn't heard about this, which means it's a new group or individual, and someone very good at keeping secrets and biding their time. The League of Shadows specializes in intelligence."

Everyone exchanged glances, and Garfield nodded. "Alright, Jade. Give us the benefit of your experience. WHy would someone do this, in your opinion, and what can we expect?"

Before Jade could speak, Victor spoke. "Garfield, Roy, can I talk to you two in private for a bit?"

The three boys went off a ways. "What's the problem, Victor?" Garfield asked blandly.

"Should we really be talking about this with her? It's a matter of Titan security, and she IS a criminal."

"So was Jennifer," Roy said bluntly.

"Jen changed sides," Victor said acidly. "Are you suggesting Jade will, too?"

"No. I'm saying just now she's a concerned civilian with insight we need. So get your head out of your arse and listen. THis isn't about where we all stand on the moral compass, it's about our friends' well being, and just now I'd make a deal with Rachel's old man to find a way to fix this." Roy smiled coldly. "I would think you would find dealing with Jade preferable. The worst she'll do is kill you."

"He's got a point, Vic," Garfield said blandly. "Besides, it's no secret she likes Roy, and just now he needs ehr to be honest."

Victor looked at Roy. "Just one question, then. Do you trust her?"

"When it comes to this? Definately. If she were going to betray me here, she'd have done so by now. It's been two weeks, after all."

"Alright," Victor said, giving up. "I'll leave it to the two of you." He shook his head. "When did I become the dumb muscle of the team?" he asked with a laugh.

"Don't worry, Victor," Garfield said happily. "You're still the best with tech. And don't worry about Jade." Garfield tapped his nose. "We can trust what she says."

Getting the point, Victor nodded. They went back to the group.

Getting the nod from Garfield, Jade continued. "Garfield is right, actually. Whatever villain planned this, he - or she - has something long term in mind. Since the babifying, there has not been a significance rise in crime that the Titans normally fight, or any increase in unusual crime. THis isn't about getting the Titans out of the way for something, or distracting them from something that's happening. Whatever the perpetrator is after, it's something long term."

"So what do you think we should do?" Garfield asked calmly.

"Nothing."

There were raised eyebrows all around. "Explain."

"Whoever it is seems to be an intricately careful planner even more skilled at manipulation than Slade or Ra's Al Gul. THey have probably taken all possibilities into account. Be on guard, but beyond that take no obvious action or excess precautions beyond what might be expected. No clues have been left to figure out what the plan is...so don't try to unravel it. No moves in this game have been left for you to make...so wait for them to make a move, and be watchful for anything that can be an advantage."

Garfield nodded. "It seems like a good plan. It's also the best we've got."

"Excuse me."

They all turned at that voice, and Jade tried to hide. Bruce Wayne had come upon them unawares, although it looked like he hadn't overheard anything. "I was just in town visiting some friends, but they weren't home." He disentangled baby Robin - who was in civilian guise - from his leg. "Is this one of yours?"

Rachel took the child from him. "Sorry about that. We're watching him for a friend. I hadn't realized he'd gotten into such trouble."

Bruce nodded. "That's quite all-" He paused. He took a closer look at the infant who was reaching towards him. He blinked a couple of times. "Richard?" he asked suddenly, shocked.

Baby Starfire suddenly said, "Uh oh!" and giggled. 


	7. Back Off

7. Back Off

Back at the Tower, Batman was confronting the Titans.

"So someone has managed to turn a good portion of the Titans into infants, you don't know who or why, and you decide NOT TO TELL ANYONE?"

Beast Boy met Batman's gaze dead on. "That's right. We have it under control."

"Under control? You can barely control the infants, and you expect me to believe you can control the situation? Robin's my ward, you should have told me!"

"You tend to get to involved in things, Batman," Beast Boy said simply. "Besides, Robin left Gotham - and you - to found the Titans. As I interpret that, Titan matters aren't under your jurisdiction anymore, anymore than he is."

Batman attempted to glare Beast Boy down. "How dare you..."

Beast Boy stepped forward. "No, how dare you? You come in here in the middle of things, trying to vaunt some sort of authority, and say I did something wrong? The TItans are still living up to their responsibilities regarding crime, and no one outside the three towers - other than you, now - even knows something's up. No new threat has made itself known."

"No new threat? Several of your key members are infants!"

"THere are no key members in the TItans." Beast Boy glared Batman down. "Every Titan is equally important, and trained to be equally capable of any duties necessarry. Each specialist trains everyone else to be at least as good as they are."

"You obviously don't know how to handle this situation," Batman said, turning to go. "Consider yourself relieved of command! I will be reporting this to-"

Beast Boy slammed Batman up against the wall. "Let's get one thing straight, Batman. I'm Robin's second in command, by official appointment after the Brotherhood of Evil incident. As such, when Robin is unable or unavailable to lead, I run the Titans, until I am properly relieved. And I do not consider you proper relief. The Teen Titans are not under the Justice League's jurisdiction, we are an independant organization...one the populace happens to like better, according to recent polls. And even if we were under the League's jurisdiction...a decision of relief of command would have to come from the League as a whole, not one angry member." He tossed Batman across the room.

Batman landed glaring at Beast Boy. "Why you-"

"Until such time as Robin returns to himself, I am in command of the Titans. And as we have not failed to meet our obligations...this matter is none of your concern. Now get out of my tower, and keep your nose out of our business."

"YOUR Tower?" Batman was incredulous.

"That's right. MY Tower, until such time as Robin reclaims it. And as far as I'm concerned, you are no longer welcome here. Now get out, before you wake the babies."

Batman turned, and found everyone glaring at him. He was facing a united front. "...fine." Batman turned and left.

Beast Boy exhaled. "I hope I never have to do anything like that ever again," he said, his releif palpable.

Raven wrapped her arms around him, kissing him soundly. "You were magnificent."

Cyborg pounded him on the back. "Way to go, BB! You made the Bat back down! I didn't think anyone could do that!"

Speedy grinned. "Even Robin wouldn't go up against Batman in a direct confrontation."

Beast Boy looked at everyone. "It may cause problems. We're going to have to be careful about damages, now. Most of the money that maintaned the Tower came from what Bruce sent Richard. As long as I'm in charge, I don't think that will be forthcoming."

"Don't worry, BB," Cyborg said with a grin. "I happen to have quite the nestegg myself, from my old man. We're golden."

Beast Boy exhaled. "That's a relief. Still, let's be careful with our expenditures anyway. We don't know how long we're gonna have to take care of the little ones, and we want to make sure we can manage it."

Everyone nodded. Things were going to be harder from now on...but they were sure they could handle it. 


	8. Unexpected Visitors

8. Unexpected Visitors

There was a loud knock at Titans East's door. Speedy opened it. "We're closed! Oh, it's you," he glowered at the man standing there.

"What exactly do you mean you're closed, Speedy?" Green Arrow said, looking down at his former sidekick. "Don't tell me those things Batman told me were true?"

Aquaman stood beside him. "Where is Aqualad?"

Speedy sighed. "You might as well come in."

Inside, Jade was tending to the babies, since they seemed to adore her. The smile she was directing at them, however, fell when she saw the visitors. "Oh," she said. "Batman being a sore loser?"

Green Arrow looked at her, his gaze hard. "Speedy, can I talk to you in private?"

"That depends. Can you keep a civil tongue in your head?"

Green Arrow looked at him in shock. Speedy wanted him to stay polite? He nodded, and they went aside to talk.

"What is she doing here?"

"She's helping me with the kids. I don't know much about kids, and she's been a big help."

"You let her handle your teammates?" Green Arrow was shocked. "I never approved of your relationship with her before, and this-"

"Are you my father?" Speedy asked simply.

Green Arrow looked at him in shock. "No, but-"

"Then what, exactly, gives you the right to barge into MY home and tell me how to run MY life?"

Green Arrow stared at Speedy. He had not expected this. "Roy, I'm just worried about you-"

"Then you can either be helpful or be elsewhere."

Green Arrow stared at the boy - no, the young man - standing before him. Speedy had grown up, that was certain. He didn't know what was behind all of this, but as far as he was concerned, it had been good for those Titans who had to take responsibility. He sat down. "In that case, since I can't tell you what to do, and you won't listen to advice...can I ask you what you plan to do?"

"What do you mean?" Speedy asked, sitting down next to his mentor.

"I mean...obviously, you intend to pursue your relationship with Chesire-"

"Jade."

"Right...but have you thought about where it might lead?"

"Yes. We are already discussing possible futures."

Green Arrow raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

"Yes. I have proposed a solution acceptable to both of us...only time will tell if we are willing to go through with it."

Green Arrow stared down at Speedy, then patted him on the shoulder. "You obviously don't need any help. You have EVERYTHING well taken care of. I'm proud of you."

Getting up, Green Arrow headed towards the exit. "Come on, Aquaman. We aren't needed here after all."

"But he's so cute!" Aquaman said happily, spinning Aqualad around his head. Aqualad gurgled happily. "Can't we stay a little longer?"

Green Arrow glanced towards Speedy, who nodded. "I guess we could stay for dinner."

J'honn floated through Titans North invisibly. The concerns raised by Batman had SEEMED reasonable, but there seemed to be hidden motives in his actions. He decided to watch and see how the Titans at this tower were handling the situation, and then report back to the Justice League IF anything was pertinent.

Cyborg and Jinx were in the common room, feeding the babies. WIldebeast was on a supply run. They seemed to have everything under control.

The alarm went off. Cyborg leaned over and gave Jinx a peck on the cheek. "I'll be right back," he said, setting the kids down, wiping some bits of thrown baby food - the accelerated aging had put the kids on solid food already - of of his chasis, and headed for the city.

Jinx busied herself with the kids. She had it well in hand. Suddenly she looked straight at where J'honn floated invisibly. "I don't suppose you'd care to hold the boys while I change Argent? I could just set them down in a chair, but it's better for them if they're held, and since you're here anyway..."

J'honn revealed himself. "I did not realise you could sense me," he said apologetically. "I had meant not to disturb you."

Jinx shrugged as she handed Herald and Hot Spot to him. "Batman's a sore loser. I knew he would try something like this after having to back down from Beast Boy in front of all of us, so I laid some detection enchantments. I knew you were here as soon as you entered the Tower."

J'honn looked at Jinx in shock. "WHO made Batman back down?"

"Beast Boy," Jinx said with a grin. "Go ahead and take a peak," she said, focusing her mind on the memory of the event.

Having been given permission, J'honn watched her memory of the event. "...If his got out, Batman would probably be the laughingstock of the Justice League for quite some time."

Jinx smirked. "I know. Think you could tell him from me that I've got it on tape?"

J'honn smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

Having finished changing Argent, Jinx took the boys back. "Thanks for holding them. I've got it now."

J'honn nodded. "You seem to have thigns well in hand. Would you like me to stick around for a time?"

Jinx shrugged. "Wildebeast or Cyborg will be back momentarily. Between the three of us, there's nothing we can't handle up here."

J'honn nodded. "I can believe that." Turning, he left.

The Doom Patrol entered Jump City Tower with their usual stealthy approach, not bothering to call ahead.

"Are you sure this is neccessarry, Mento?" Negative Man asked. "I mean, until that message from Batman, we didn't even know anything was going on, and we've been keeping an eye on this Tower since the Brotherhood lost to the Titans."

"Yeah," Robot Man spoke up. "And Beast Boy led that assault, remember? The kids grown up."

"Grown up enough to handle children?" Mento asked. "From what Batman's message said, he-"

"Hush!" Beast Boy said from the corner. "Robin and Starfire just went down for a nap, and Raven is catching a well needed rest, and you'll answer to me if you wake any of them up!"

The Doom Patrol turned. They hadn't even known he was there. "Garfield," Rita began, "how have you been? We haven't heard from you in so long, we thought we'd come check up on you."

Beast Boy nodded. "I'd believe that if it were just one of you, but Mento wouldn't dispatch the whole team for a check up mission."

Mento nodded. "We received a message regarding the situation here. Are you sure you're up to it?"

Garfield snorted. "From Batman, right? I guess Jinx was dead on about him being a sore loser."

"What would Batman have to be a sore loser about?" Mento asked, confused.

"You can ask Raven when she wakes up. I'm busy." Turning, he placed the Tower on lock down and slipped on a holo-ring. "I need to make a grocery run. Robin and Starfire just went on solid food, and we need to resupply. Don't wake them." He left the Tower.

Mento stood there blinking for a time.

Robotman smirked. "Told ya the kid had grown up!"

"He's not really a kid anymore," Negativeman said contemplatively, "is he?"

Mento turned. "Let's see if we can access the security camera footage. I think there's more to Batman's meeting with the Titans then he let on."

After 20 minutes, Mento sat back, rubbing his forehead. "Well, he's certainly done better with his passwords. This is a long one, and I can't seem to crack it. Anyone have any ideas?"

Rita stepped foreward. "May I give it a try?"

Mento shrugged. "Go ahead."

Rita typed in: Azarath Metrion Zinthos

The screen displayed: Access Granted

Mento looked up. "The witch girl's chant?"

Rita smiled. "You never thought it might have something to do with her? As much as he's changed, he's still Garfield. You do remember what the password is for OUR main computer, after all."

Mento nodded. "Never tell him that." There were nods all around.

Scanning the video footage, they came to the file regarding Batman's visit and watched it.

Raven was rudely awakened by loud laughter. She was able to quickly cast a field of silence over the children before they woke up. Stepping out of her room, she gathered her power. Garfield knew enough to not make loud noise while the kids were asleep, which meant they had unauthorized visitors.

Walking down the hall, she paused by Beast Boy's old room. A quick glance showed her Timmy and Teether were sound asleep. Another glance into Starifre's room showed her that Melvin was aware of the disturbance and had armed herself with one of Robin's bo staves. Bobby was invisible, but Raven could tell he was ready to fight as well. She gestured for Melvin to go take up a defensive stance by her room. Melvin nodded and went.

Raven followed the sound o raucus laughter, her eyes taking on a red glow. If there was a threat to her kids, her family...

Discovering the source in the computer room, she threw out her power in a wave of freezing force. When she sensed she had the room frozen, she stepped in.

Mento looked down at her. "Someone's been practicing," he said calmly, a smile on his face.

Raven's eyebrow twitched. "What are you doing here?"

"Message from Batman," Robotman said, still laughing. "We didn't know at the time his issue was really with this!" he said, gesturing to the stilled video, which showed Batman just as he backed down from Beast Boy. "I mean, Batman! The great Batman, made to back off from Garfield! I still remember when he couldn't turn into anything bigger than him!" He laughed again, until Raven's magic sealed his mouth.

"Quiet," she said. "The children are sleeping."

Mento nodded. "Sorry to have woken you."

Rita smiled. "Do you think you could not mention that to Beast boy when he gets back from his shopping? Only he said we'd answer to him if we woke you."

Under the magic gag, Robotman let off another guffaw.

Raven sighed and nodded. "Well, you didn't wake the kids, so I guess I can let it slide..."

"Then I will, too."

Raven turned and smiled. "Back from shopping already, Gar?"

He nodded, then glanced at the computer. "Who broke my password?" he asked, curious.

Rita smiled. "I did. Mento tried for 20 minutes without success, though."

Garfield grinned. "Had you stumped, huh?"

Mento nodded. "Well done, Beast Boy."

"Raven, think you could let them down, now? They aren't exactly intruders, after all."

"Okay," Raven said, and lowered them back to the floor.

"So who's hungry?" Garfield asked with a smile. As far as he was concerned, this was now just a family reunion. 


	9. Turn Around

9. Turn Around

Over the course of the next several months, the child Titans aged rapidly through the various stages of growth. It seemed to those taking care of them that they barely had time to enjoy one stage of growth before it was gone.

-Where are you goin' my little one, little one?-

Roy and Jade watched happily as Bumblebee buzzed motherly over the other kids, babbling nonsense baby noises and fussing. Mas and Menos kept trying to run off, but they'd trip and fall. Aqualad giggled in his tub.

-Where are you goin' my baby, my own?-

Cyborg and Jinx chased after Hot Spot, Herald, and Argent as they toddled around the Tower, taking their first steps in leaps and bounds. Wildebeast did his best to keep up, but he could only do so much, and kids at that age were exceptionally energetic even without super powers.

-Turn around, you're two-

Beast Boy and Raven tended to Star and Robin as they struggled with the most embarrasing aspect of infancy from the adult perspective...potty training.

"I'm never going to be able to look him in the face after this," Beast Boy said after one unsuccessful attempt to teach the unwilling Robin to use the toilet.

Raven sighed. "Just be firm, Garfield."

-Turn around, you're four-

The beginning solid food stage passed rapidly at Titans East, and the kids were able to chew their food now that they had their teeth. THey had even started talking, although much of what they talked about was still childish.

"Speedy! Mas took my chicken fingers!" Bumblebee shouted.

Mas shouted a denial back in Spanish, pointing an accusing finger at Aqualad.

"I didn't touch her fingers!" Aqualad complained. "I'm still on kelp mix and plankton!"

Roy sighed, rubbing his nose. Kids...

On the other side of the table, Jade smiled, absently eating a chiken finger.

-Turn around, and you're a young girl, going out of my door-

"Argent!" Jinx shouted. "Put Hot Spot down."

"But he called me a stupid girl!" Argent had Hot Spot suspended by her energy projections. Herald was off to the side.

"Make him squeal!" Herald said laughing. He shut up when Jinx glared at him.

Jinx glared at Hot Spot. "Say you're sorry."

"But I'm not!" Hot Spot said.

"Hot Spot...either you are sorry, or you're going to be," Jinx said, lifting her hand. Pink energy sparked, shaping a paddle.

Hot Spot's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Good," Jinx said, and turned to Argent. "Now let him down."

Argent dropped Hot Spot on the floor. As he rubbed his back, she ran up and pushed him. "Tag! You're it!" She dashed off.

"No fair!" he shouted, chasing after her.

Jinx sighed, rolling her eyes, feeling content.

-Turn around, turn around-

"See? This is how you do it," Melvin said, carefully braiding Starfire's hair.

Starfire giggled. "I can do yours next, yes?"

"Well...mine's not very long...but okay!"

Starfire squealed. "Oh thank you!" She hugged Melvin.

"Star...it's kinda hard to braid your hair like this...and you're kinda crushing me..."

Raven smiled indulgently as she watched.

Meanwhile, Robin, Timmy, and Teether wrestled under Beat Boy's supervision. He laughed as Robin kept ending up at the bottom of the heap.

-Turn around, and you're a young girl, going out of the door-

The kids now looked about eight, and were getting to be a real handful.

"But I want to swim in the ocean!" Aqualad complained. "The pool's boring! There's no fish to talk to."

"Well, you can't!" Speedy said for the nth time. "It's too dangerous."

"The fish will protect me!"

"There's more than just fish in the ocean." Speedy turned to Cheshire. "Jade, help me out here!"

"Go ahead and swim in the ocean, Aqualad," Jade said calmly as she combed Bumblebee's hair. "Roy and I will be sure to find a bucket to hold what's left of you after you swin into a submarine's turbine's."

Aqualad stared at Jade, his eyes going wide. "I think I'll go do laps in the pool," he said, and ran to the pool.

-Where are you going, my little one, little one?  
Little dirndles and petticoats, where have you gone?-

Since the kids seemed to recover their education as they grew so rapidly, there wasn't a need for lessons, although some things needed to be taught.

"Argent," Jinx said for the nth time. "How many times have I told you that it's not really appropriate to be bathing with the boys?"

"But you bathe with Cyborg alla time," Argent said with irrefutable logic.

"That's different. He's my boyfriend," Jinx replied, trying to supress a blush.

Argent tilted her head, then smiled. "Can Hot Spot be my boyfriend?"

Jinx looked at her, smiling wickedly. "Maybe when you're older again. We'll have to see."

"But why not now?"

Jinx looked at Argent closely. "Why so insistent?"

"Cause I want to have someone to scrub my back," Argent said logically.

Jinx laughed. "I'll take care of that for you, if you like."

-Turn around and you're tiny Turn around and you're grown-

Raven smiled as she watched the now apparently 10 year old Starfire experiment with...flirting.

"Friend Robin...do you think I'm cute?"

Robin responded by blushing. "Um, er, uh..."

Beast Boy shook his head. He was going to have to teach Robin a thing or two about handling girls...if he stayed young long enough to need it.

-Turn around, and you're a young wife With babes of your own-

As the child Titans reached the age of 13, they all fell into a deep sleep. Cyborg reported that whatever substance and spell caused the age regression was cycling out of their system's completely as they caught up to themselves. THey'd probably sleep through adolescents, as they'd been through it pretty recently anyway.

-Turn around turn around-

Each of the couple's who had spent so long tending to their friends as children sat back, in their respective towers, lost in thought. Each pair matched gazes, as the same question filled their minds, and was spoken simultaneously.

"What now?"

-Turn around and you're a young wife,  
with babes of your own-

In each Tower, a couple reached a decision. In each tower, lives changed forever. 


	10. Without a Trace

10. Without a Trace

Robin woke up with a groan. Glancing around, he saw where he was, and memory flooded him.

*Good grief, did that all actually happen?* he thought with disbelief. Glancing around, he saw fingerpainted pictures and other evidence that proved irrefuteably that it had. *Man...I owe Raven and Beast Boy a huge vote of thanks.*

Moving to stand up, he found himself pinned. Turning, he saw Starfire was cuddled up to him, holding him tight. He couldn't help but smile. Suddenly his communicator beeped. He flipped it open. "Robin here."

"Robin!" It was Argent. "Jinx and Cyborg are gone!"

"What?" Robin sat up quickly, sending Starfire tumbling. "Did something happen to them? Search for clues!" Now filled with panic, he moved to search the tower. Suddenly, Starfire groaned.

"Ow...what is this I have landed on?" she asked, picking up a small bundle.

Robin flipped it open. Inside were two Titan communicators, Raven and Beast Boy's superhero costumes...and two sheets of paper. Taking out the pieces of paper, Robin read them and paled.

"What is it?" Starfire asked, concerned.

"It's...notices of termination..."

"What? They are...terminated?" Starfire asked in fear.

"No...termination of employment. They've...they've quit the Titans."

"What?" Starfire was even more shocked. "Without even saying goodbye?"

"This is their goodbye. They say they couldn't go back to being heroes with us after what had happened. They're leaving for personal reasons. The only other detail...is a note from Beast Boy, saying I owe him big, and someday he'll collect." Robin shook his head. "I can't argue with him." He checked in the computer. "his is their handwritting, that's for sure. This is their decision."

As memory returned to Starfire, a thought occured to her. "Perhaps...perhaps they felt the need to have bumgorfs of their own, having discovered great joy in taking care of us."

"You mean they left to get married and start a family? Then why wouldn't they want us to be a part of it?"

"Perhaps they do not want to give you the opportunity to talk them out of it," Star said pointedly, causing Robin to sweatdrop. "Or perhaps they fear a threat from this life putting their future bumgorfs in danger, and seek to keep their two lives seperate. I do not think they are just leaving the Titans...I think they are leaving heroing entirely."

Robin looked at the papers...and at the costumes left behind. "Maybe..." He sighed. "Well, if that's their decision, I won't stand in their way." He went into the Titan database, and altered Raven and Beast Boy's status to "Retired."

The comms went off again. "Robin here."

"Robin!" It was Argent again. "We found-"

"A bundle containing Cyborg and Jinx' communicators, Jinx costumes, and papers informing you that Cyborg and Jinx have quit?"

Argent stepped back, shocked. "How'd you know?"

"We found the same thing here, for BB and Raven. Looks like Cyborg and Jinx decided to do the same thing. We know they were keeping in contact over what had been happening. Perhaps they came to the decision together."

Argent nodded. "You'll be down three Titans at your Tower, then. What are you gonna do?"

"We'll figure something out." The comms went off. Robin switched lines. "Hey, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee stepped back. "How'd you know I was calling?"

"Because I've already spoken with Argent. It seems everyone who was taking care of us while we were babies has gone missing."

"Yeah, everyone." Bumblebee held up a few objects, one sheet of paper and two masks. "I found these on the table. The paper is Speedy, saying he quits for personal reasons."

One mask was your standard eye mask, that managed to conceal far more of a person's identity than it really should. The other was full face, styled like a cat.

Robin nodded. "Looks like, just like the others, they've left their masks behind..."

When he severed the communications, he wrapped his arms around Starfire, who was crying despondently at so many of her friends leaving without saying goodbye.

"Robin...what will we do now?"

Robin held her close, wishing he had an answer.

To be continued... 


End file.
